Messy Triangle
by epicgrrrL
Summary: With the stress of being a teenage mutant ninja turtle, toppled w/ raging hormones and confusing feelings - to escape, the youngest finds himself w/ an infatuation on his hands, leading to a messy triangle involving his beloved fearless leader. WARNING(S): T-CEST PAIRINGS: LeoxMikey RaphxDon
1. Messy Triangle

_****__****__**AUTHOR:** ____I own nothing, sad, but true._

___•_

___•_

_****__**Messy Triangle**_

___•_

___•_

* * *

The blinding lights of New York flushed illustriously as a new life resurrected itself on the fringes of the waning day. The clubs came alive as many young men and women saddled up for a good time, finding their feet dancing along to the hottest tunes in the hottest clubs. This was nothing new for the city life. In fact, for the ones who owned the night, it was merely routine.

For routine, Michelangelo mentally blew off with a huff, was anything but for his night. But, if not begrudgingly, he was starting to make due to the new schedule he had set for himself. Though, Michelangelo still pouted at the idea of waiting for much longer - he was sure Casey was probably scratching his head wondering what in the shell was taking him so long.

Crossing his arms over his chest in an immature display of displeasure at the mental image, Mikey settled into a crouched position on the ledge of a rather impressive looking building. His striking blue eyes glinting eerily in the faint lights as he stared down onto the street. His gaze undistracted in his vigilant watch.

The young mutant tried in vain to dispel the nagging feeling of worry settling in the pit of his stomach as he kept his eyes peeled for his person of interest.

Listening to the slight drone of the whizzing cars and the steady beats of the night clubs Mikey continued to wait. Suddenly, his breath hitched, his pupils dilating as they followed intently on his person of interest who "whooshed", as Mikey liked to express, down the street like some surreal shadow - as usual, with her long hair gliding behind her like a sleek, black jet, oval slanted eyes dark and ablaze with a fire as she walked with that same purposefully dignified gate she always seemed to walk in.

The very sight of her was a delightful shock to Mikey's system as she stole his breath away. With a small sigh of relief, Mikey allowed himself a smile as he watched her from afar - his mind finally at rest knowing she was safe.

Feeling his heart jolt up in his chest suddenly, Mikey wanted to crack a joke at himself when he felt her bold stare unintentionally being aimed in his general direction. Knowing the thickly blanketed darkness held him fast, Michelangelo brazenly looked back at her when her eyes unknowingly swept by, meeting his own in a fleeting moment. The turtle then watched as his person of interest seemingly shook herself before walking again - her pace slightly less aggressive as she made it up the stairs of her apartment.

Just to be safe, the turtle waited until she was fully in her apartment before he allowed himself to relax.

Rolling his shoulders, Michelangelo raised his arms over his head, his neck and shoulder muscles loosening as he stretched. Giving one long last look at the complex from across the street, the youngster stood to his full height.

Tonight was going be a long night, Michelangelo had a feeling. Not even a minute after the thought he felt the familiar buzz of his shellcell vibrating noisily against his plastron. Taking the phone out of his belt the terrapin flinched as he saw who was calling. Reluctantly putting the phone to his ear, he took the call, "What do you want, Casey?"

"Get your ass back to April's apartment, _now!_" Casey's tone was a mix between alarm and anger, "...I think you're bros' are suspecting something's up! There on the way now!"

Mikey cursed, a deep swelling of panic fuddling his brain suddenly. Clumsily, the ninja stumbled off the edge of the building and onto another as he pointedly made his way into the direction of April's apartment, "...don't worry Case, I'll be there before you can say, _Battle Nexus Champion_!"

* * *

"Too little, too late, Man," Casey mumbled under his breath to the heavily perspiring Mikey as they both sat under the wrathful gaze of Leonardo. The blue banded turtle regarded them stonily - his facial features even more withdrawn than usual. But the constant twitching of his mouth was a dead give away, Mikey grimaced. Leo was _livid._ The youngest swallowed thickly as his brother's penetrating gaze cut into him like one of his katanas would as he'd cut down a Foot ninja.

Mikey visibly shuddered as his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth, suddenly dry. Noting the other's sudden inability to speak , Casey finally decided to break the ice, "Hey, man," he started, causing Leo's icy stare to be focused solely on him, "...we give, okay? We was wrong and we're sorry."

"You're _sorry,_" The bite in Leo's rhetorical question was not lost on anyone in the room. The air suddenly felt cold as the leader seemed to mull over these words with barely restrained anger, his voice quivering with the tumultuous storm of emotion fighting to break free out of his chest, "For what, Case? Deliberately lying to my face or putting my little brother in such a compromising position? What, just in fact, are you so sorry about!"

Not giving Casey the luxury to defend himself, Leo continued to speak his mind, his dark eyes blazing,"I don't think you're sorry at all. You're just sorry you didn't get by with it!"

For a long time, no one said a word.

"Michelangelo," Leonardo barked harshly, his eyes never leaving Casey's, "...let's go."

The said rose without a word, silently mouthing a 'I'm sorry, Dude!' to Casey as he tailed his oldest sibling out the window.

The venture from Casey's house to the sewers was silent; tense. Rolling his tongue restlessly in his mouth, Mikey forced himself quiet - knowing if he even so much breathed a word, Leo would be on him like a lion pouncing on its prey. That's how Leo worked. He'd wait for you're move before he countered with his own already premeditated retort and consequently making you (actually just Mikey, usually) looking totally stupid and out of you're zone. It was the strategist in his leader, the youngest assumed.

Tracing the sharp outline of his brother's shoulders as they drew tight to his back with his eyes, Mikey let himself think - his mounting irritation suddenly leaving him as the reason why Leo was such a tight ass came back to the younger brother.

He was just trying to be the best son, big brother, and leader he could be. When Mikey reminded himself of that, he found his once previous anger immediately deflating. The orange banded turtle's shoulders slumped in defeat - Leonardo broke the all time high of winning the arguments on this one - he didn't even have to say a word to even win. Mikey's conscience already won it for him.

For a minute, Mikey couldn't help but feel just a little bitter.

Suddenly pulling himself out of his funk as they made a sharp turn, Mikey blinked owlishly before frowning slightly in confusion as he surveyed the area around him.

Awkwardly clearing his throat to get the other's attention, Mikey made his observation known, "Uh, D-Dude, I think we're going the wrong way. This is the way to the abandoned subway station."

Leo nodded silently as he came to a stop and Mikey felt a sense of dread overcome him.

"...I thought we were going home, Bro."

"We will, just not right this moment,"Leo murmured, his eyes unnaturally soft compared to the anger he'd witnessed just moments before.

For some reason, the turn of events didn't bode well with Mikey as he quickly found himself trying to make excuses as to why they should be going home, "What about Don and Raphie? They'll be lookin' for us!"

"I told them not to wait up."

"...and Master Splinter?"

"Him too."

"Oh,"Mikey closed his mouth again, his stomach churning uneasily as he looked at his brother, "So," Mikey eventually started, his voice coming out tight and strained, "...what's up? Ya gonna make me do those flips Splinter makes me do to punish me or what?"

"Or maybe," the jokester continued as he forced himself to squint his eyes playfully, "you're gonna make me do extra meditations and practices, yeah? Take away my games or my comics... maybe both?"

Even if it was that, Mikey wouldn't have minded - the sacrifice was worth it.

But again, his brother shook his head - his brown eyes meeting his own azure with a saddened light shading them, his eyes mixing into a light grey in color. Michelangelo swallowed, his insides quivering as his tone became a little less confident when he spoke, "Well, then, what is it, Dude?"

"Mikey," his brother started softly as he looked at him with a firm, caring look,"...I know."

Mike gasped.

His whole world slowly coming to a stop as the gears in his headed start to turn in on themselves.

One thought stuck hauntingly in his mind.

...he knew.

* * *

_•_

_•_

_**AUTHOR:** Oooohhh, intense! See you next chapter, peace!__ Review if you like and constructive criticism is highly recommended! Thank you! _

_Hope you enjoyed! ;)_


	2. Sound Above the Static

_**AUTHOR: **__I own nothing, sad, but true._

_**WARNING(S): **__Contains semi-explicit Turtlecest!_

_**Messy Triangle**_

_**Sound Above the Static**_

* * *

It started out with all the damn touching, Raph noticed. With vague brushing of hands and then the eye contact held longer than usual - even the banter between them turned as jokes were starting to become questionable in their nature. The X-rated comments seemingly thrown in for the good sake of humor and the 'know you like it' cracks and all that.

That's how the whole mess started, but it didn't occur to them then as it did now what kind of Pandora's Box they were opening.

It first started off with him and Donnie, then the fever spread.

More to Leo than anyone, the second youngest noticed.

Mikey just, as usual, seemed completely oblivious to it all. Not even seeing how their leader's eyes would trail after him when he'd walk by, or how much Leonardo liked to touch him when they sparred - and it would be just like Mikey, the knucklehead, to be lost on such bold statements.

...and all of it was still pretty friggin' weird considering - even after hitting the sixth month marker of it all.

It just didn't fit right with Raph.

He noticed how the air concerning how Leo handled Mikey was different too, more... stealthy, in way. And with the youngest sibling's recent spells of anxiety, coupling in with his new obsession going topside (preferrably alone) to April's house only served to antagonize the eldest further - drawing forth even more erratic and "unlike Leo-like" behaviors from the clan's fearless leader.

But tonight took the cake.

The recent news of April's visiting one of her father's close friend and colleague to celebrate his new scientific breach in the community in Jersey spilled out in a voicemail made on Don's phone as he checked all his missed calls. It wouldn't have been a problem if Mikey hadn't told them earlier today he was going over to April's to hang.

If only Raphael could have gotten the look on Leonardo's face as he heard the message... it would have been priceless!

A small, almost non-existent part of the hot-head almost felt sympathetic for his little bro, but the feeling was quickly overcome by Raph's inner sadist as he chuckled at the mental images of Mikey croaking after his millionth time doing backflips, him squirming under intense meditations with Splinter and Fearless, and the unending and physically grueling training sessions.

Yep, Leo and Mikey sure made a pretty comically catostrophic pair.

The mother-hen and the prankster. Heh.

But as for him and a certain genius... well, it would be an understatement to say Raph was beginning to grow a little impatient with him and Don's pussy footin' around the subject.

Raphael shifted in his seat, uncomfortable, as he tried to stave off his over-active imagination with some good ole' wrestling. But even then, Raph was still hyper-aware of the chinking of metal parts and the clicking of computer keys just behind Don's door.

The sai wielder closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as he mentally counted to ten.

This was all Donatello's fault.

Until recently, Raphael never had any beef with his younger brother - in fact, he much preferred Donnie's company from time to time - even going so far as to purposefully seek him out some nights just to kick it. The extra bonuses were that - A.) Don was quiet, and B.) he'd let him watch whatever he wanted when it was just them. In some odd sense, Donnie seemed to give his big brother a small semblance of control he so desprately craved... in a sense.

But now, as the renowned hot-head started to miss his brother's familiar warmth as he settled himself to watch WWE Live, he just couldn't find it in himself to enjoy watching the hulking masses of men beat the living crap out of eachother as they threw cheesy lines to goad their opponents on.

In fact, Raph was sick of it.

And he wasn't just talking about the stupid wrestling either.

Turning off the TV and giving an irritated grunt, Raph rose from the couch and walked towards the lab. Opening the doors, the dark green turtle merely watched his oblivious brother as he engrossed himself further on what was on the computer screen.

The red-banded ninja noticed how Donnie was covered in grease, the smudges running over his face and literally covering almost every inch of his lab coat. To the right of Don's desk lay a wrench and a dirty cloth - it was safe to say his brother was probably sprucing up the battle shell.

"Ya makin' an upgrade on the shell or somethin'?" Raphal suddenly broke out, hiding his amused smirk as his younger gave a loud yell before quickly turning to face him, flushing hotly in his embarassment, "Don't - don't do that! You know better... Mikey!"

The immediate growl following after his smart quip was enough for Donnie as he turned back to his work. Not even realizing how he was unintentionally egging on his tempermental sibling with his quick dismissal as he resumed what he was doing. Stalking up to Donatello, Raph rested his large, three-fingered palms on Donnie's shoulders, firmly queezing them in his grip. The brainiac tensed as he felt the extra pressure but then quickly found himself biting back a groan as those same, nimble digits started to kneed his taught shoulders.

This contact for Raphael wasn't normal, Don's analytic conscience piped up quietly in the back of his mind after a while. Don frowned, trying to bat away at the distraction with a churr as he felt his brother's hands growing bolder. His fingers digging tenderly into his taught flesh, Don let out a sigh as he found himself not really wanting to care at the moment of how Raph's pulse started to sky rocket or how his breathing became less controlled as seconds passed.

As the family doctor it was almost second nature picking up such physical cues in his brother's physique, though not so much in this kind of situation, Don indignantly had to remember as another battle with his conscience ensued.

_"I'll worry about it later," _He thought absently as he willed himself to forget.

All he wanted now was to feel as he wanted his dear older brother's touch and the gossamer kiss of static buzzing pleasantly in his mind, drowning out the minor voice of reason as it whispered to be heard. The forlorn longing and the achy loneliness of being cooped up in his lab diminished slightly as he felt the other's strong and demanding presence overcome his own silent and reserved output.

Don smiled, that sure was Raphael for you.

The genius let out a breath as he leaned back into the chair, eyes drooping closed as he relished in the delightful shivers raking up his spine. Raph's hot breath hit the side of his face, spreading a set of goosebumps over his thighs and he fought to clench them together at the odd feeling. His lower plastron starting to tingle with a foreign heat as it engulfed his lower half, Donatello's moan passing through his slightly parted lips unhindered as he yielded to the firm and sensual touch of his brother, his body going lax.

Meanwhile, the other terrapin inwardly panicked as he fought a mini-war inside of himself to remove his traitorous hands. But they refused him, instead the feel of his brothers slightly tough skin ingrained itself in his memory as his blood warmed in his veins. Golden eyes shined too bright and dazed as they looked down at the pliant brother with a primal hunger settling into him.

Raphael licked his lips, a thick coating of saliva lining his upper lip causing it to cool instantly on his skin. Shocked by the intrusion of cold hitting his overheating body, Raphael momentarily came back to his senses.

The older cursed mentally as he found himself almost in third person caressing his brother. This... this wasn't good.

All Raphael ever considered doing when he walked into the lab was to talk about... not by doing it!

_"...shit_." He thought, his heart palpating manically in his chest.

Big, loud alarms went off in his ears - telling him this was a _big _fucking mistake. But as if with a mind of their own, Raph's hands only grew bolder in their venture as they snaked around his brother's upper arms - gently squeezing and rubbing the bulging muscle of Don's biceps.

The musky aroma of arousal hit Raph like a semi - the sound of static buzzing loudly in his head as inhibitions started growing hazier by the second. Raphael's face flushed, his usually bright gold eyes darkening into amber hues as he looked down at the pleasured faces his brother was making. Leaning forward so his mouth gently grazed against Donnie's neck as he spoke, he said, "Y-Ya like that, Don?"

"Mmm... yes," Raph just didn't know how to cope as he unconsciously let out a soft groan at the wanton reply.

The static in his head was unbearable now as he listened to the churring of the other. As more primitive sounds rose out of the usually reserved turtle's throat - feeling the vibrating effects of the sound as it thrummed through his hands and forearms - Raph's resolve to stop finally broke as he settled light, butterfly kisses on the brainiac's long, slender neck.

Donatello's gasp was thusly cut short at the contact when he heard raised voices and the stomping of feet reverberating throughout the lair.

Both of them immediately breaking out of the daze, pulled away from each other as a look of dawning horror bloomed on their faces, along with a twin blush.

A pregnant pause ensued.

The sounds of heavy breathing and twin airs of arousal permeated the two as tension grew between the two brothers. But it didn't last long as they heard their leader calling out to the youngest, presumably, who seemed to be in haste of retreat if the angry cries of Mikey and the slamming of a door was anything to go by.

The hothead was the first to speak and for that Donnie was grateful.

"I should go check on that!" Raph all but shouted, when Leo's raised voice was heard through the room. Raphael's eyes were uncharacteristically big and round as he dashed out of the lab while Donnie's, "Yeah, I think you should too!" followed his older brother on the way out.

Things were going ape-shit crazy.

And fast.

* * *

_**AUTHOR: **__Yeah, I decided to put some Raph/Don in here too! This chapter came out better than anticipated, I'm glad. _

_Hope you enjoyed! :)_


	3. Dark and Furious

_**AUTHOR: **__I own nothing, sad, but true._

___**WARNING(S): **__Contains semi-explicit Turtlecest!_

_**Messy Triangle**_

_**Dark and Furious**_

* * *

How did he find out?

"I watched you, you know," Leo answered his silent question, "...at how you watched her."

Leonardo smirked condescendingly, "You thought I wouldn't notice how strangely my baby brother was acting!"

His tone was as sharp as a head of a needle, "You know me better... at least, you should."

Brown eyes bored into blue, the mounting tension suddenly snapping under the force of Fearless' gaze - his older brother officially going off on his hide as he lowly hissed, his teeth bared, "I was hoping you would come to me, Mikey. But you didn't - instead you lied to my face! To all of us!"

"I love her, Leo!"

A line was crossed, and all Mike could hear was the sound of crumbling bridges as a now translucent but still quite there chasm utilized itself between the two siblings as they looked at one another - both in a silent altercation of will about what to do or say next.

The proclamation left with a bad taste lingering in Mikey's mouth as his eyes cast down to the floor, then he caught himself. Not wanted him to appear weak or submissive, he raised his head back up to face his brother bravely, his chin jutting out and his blue eyes hard and bright as he stood a little taller. The eldest straightened as well, immediately taking to his action, his face hardening slightly as he frowned, his eyes sparking with a hard determination as he prepared for a fight.

Mikey let his bullets fly, his mouth shooting off the first valid argument that came to mind... which was not the best idea in this situation, obviously,"I'm not a kid anymore, Bro! I know what I'm doing!"

At Mikey's words there was an instantaneous change in Leonardo as his once concern morphed into something the other couldn't distinguish except for that it was monstrous and dark in its fury. Mikey's heart stopped beating momentarily as all the air in his lungs left in a silent exhale with the breath he was unconsciously holding back.

The two brothers faced off for what seemed years, the running water in the sewers crashing against the deafening silence.

"No," his older brother's words came out strangely bitter, "...no you're not in love. You just think you are, Mikey."

"I am, though!" he argued, his anger sparking, "...it's love!"

"It's lust," the other snarled, his voice rough, gutteral even - shocking Mikey out of his indignance, "...even if it was love, it would be futile."

He opened his mouth to argue but was intercepted again, his brother's voice a little more composed than before. A lilt of caring intoning his words as he spoke,"...we're not humans, Mikey."

The statement rang so true that it stung, but Mikey knew that... he knew that.

"I know that," He murmured, echoing his thoughts.

And like a sea monster rising his head for the first time in thousands of years of faring the deepest depths of the sea to gasp its first breath of air in the new millennium, a cataclysmic body of unknown origin swelled up to brush against the recesses of Mikey's conscience vaguely causing his head to throb. Then, it just hit him.

And the reality check hit him pretty damn hard.

Abruptly, a clashing of his feelings gripped him, forcing Mikey's reality to reel off it's rails. With his self-control useless against the powerful tug of emotion, he let the anguish of his existence pull him further asunder in its vice-like hold. The broken, sobbing cry as he sank to his knees shocked Mikey with its intensity - his mind not fully comprehending where all the powerful emotion was stemming from.

Looking to his brother, he watched as Leo slowly walked to him before kneeling - his face resentful and relieved at the same time. He leaned closer, his breath fanning across Mikey's lips, catching the distressed terrapin's focus as he softly spoke to him, "You understand."

It wasn't a question, but Michelangelo nodded reguardless.

"...then, please," the pleading tone pulled his blue eyes away from his brother's mouth to look at his face, his mind drawing a blank, "Don't _ever_ go looking to that girl again."

"You have us, you're brothers and father,"Leo's voice shifted, his tone becoming more... something, "You have me."

_Take me... Mikey._

Leaning forward, Mikey grappled Leo's head and pushed him to meet halfway as he closed the gap between them.

He couldn't tell you why he did it, but when he pressed his brother's mouth firmly to his - his tongue delving into the oldest's mouth to take in more of his salty taste - Mikey felt, for a lone moment, things would be alright being a mutant - to be exiled into a life of the shadows and solitude.

If only for a second... and then reality came roaring back.

Dark and furious.

* * *

Leonardo gasped softly into the kiss as his brother's tongue took advantage of his mouth, plundering it and giving a slow suck on his tongue before parting slightly and coming back harder. The shock was momentary, and Leo gave in without a fight - enjoying the attention Mikey was giving him as he pushed back with as much force he was given - their teeth clacking together as the the kiss became more heated and reckless.

The blue banded turtle just hoped he didn't die of sheer ecstasy as he lost himself - wrapping his arm around the other, pulling him greedily to his mouth again as they came back for air as relief of the burdens of innermost desire and bitter wants were met. Sinking his teeth into the succulent sweet forbidden fruit that wasn't his to eat, his craving - his baby brother, he felt finally satisfied.

Mikey.

"Nnngh!" Leonardo vocalized suddenly in his surprise as he was jerked violently away from the kiss. Wondering if something was wrong, his dark eyes went to meet Michelangelo's as his little brother pushed himself to his feet again, panting heavily. The oldest's chest started to ache as he noted the bewildered and terrified state of his brother as his now hollow and clouded blue eyes stared through him.

Rising with him, Leo tried to find words to console his brother... to tell him that his actions were more than just forgiven. But he hesitated, giving Mikey room to speak before he could find his words.

"I-I'm So-rry, Leo," his voice came out horribly garbly and cracked, "...I didn't, I didn't mean to do that, Bro. Sorry."

With that, Mikey bounded away, not being able to stomach what his brother's reply would've, or better yet, could have been. The younger didn't want to even bother guessing as he fought back tears as he headed home.

Leonardo followed suit, though, his head was still swimming at the ghost sensations of Michelangelo's desperate kiss. As he reflected back on how domineering Mikey had been as he forcefully took control and pushed him to return his passion, thrills shot through him, making his knees tremble as he found himself wanting to feel the other's tongue wrestling against his, his sea green hands adventurously seeking out the most sensitive places of his body.

Oh gods, how he wanted it.

As they neared the entrance of the lair, they're running slowing to a walk, Leonardo went to grasp his brother's shoulder only to have his youngest shove him away. His fleeting expression of panic being overshadowed by his furious wails of 'don't touch me!' and 'leave me alone!' as his feet all the while carried him speedily across the room, creating the much desired distance between himself and Leonardo.

"Mikey!" Leo called out, breaking himself fully out of his daze as he called out to his brother yet again, his usually stubborn patience swindling, "...come back! We need to talk!"

The only answer he received was the slamming of Mikey's door.

Only then did Leo's unrivaled temper flare, his anger carrying his voice as he uncharacteristically hollered, "_Michelangelo!"_

He was only met with spiteful silence when Donnie's lab door opened, revealing the slightly put off face of a certain golden eyed terrapin. If Leonardo had enough mind, he would have asked Raphael what he was doing in their genius brother's room so late at night and not in bed - but he didn't have the curiosity for it. Instead, he focused his attention back on Michelangelo, he mind mulling over everything as he replayed everything in the back of his mind.

_"_Hell," Raphael's rough voice grunted, "Watcha tryin' to do? Wake the whole damn neighborhood, Fearless?"

But his questioning fell of deaf ears as he strode out of the living room. The swishing of air being heard in the dojo shortly after he said departure, signifying the leader's need to be alone to practice his kata.

No other sound was made for the rest of the night.

* * *

_**AUTHOR: **Hey, I updated this chapter cause I realized how vague it sounded before__. Sorry bout' that! Constructive critism on my writing is greatly appreciated, so please don't hesitate! I wanna get better, lol! :)_

_Well, anyway, hope you enjoyed it!_


	4. Momentum Rising

_**AUTHOR: **__I own nothing, sad, but true._

**_Messy Triangle_**

**_Momentum Rising_**

* * *

"Look, Man, its late and I need some sleep. I'd love to hang," He said hastily, trying not to be rude as he went to shut the door, "...but like I said, I'm tired. Night!"

With that his door shut with a soft click before he locked it.

Casey shook his head, turning his back with an exasperated sigh, _"If only the kid knew how to take a hint. Geez!"_

But, again, the sound of a rapid succession of knocking was heard throughout the vigilante's apartment and his mouth twitched, his anger started to get the best of him as his tired eyes peered back at the door, daring the other person on the opposite side to knock again. And they did. His mind exploded as a white hot fury he only usually felt for his most hated enemies ignited in his chest like a massive heartburn.

"Fuck it, Mikey," Casey growled, "...I told you to go already - for the one-hundredth damned time - go away!"

Yeah, he counted.

"I can't," the other shot back lamely, his 'hurt puppy-dog' whine coming out slightly muffled through the door, adding to the appeal as he again started to plead. The faint jiggling of the doorknob going unheard as Casey faced the door, a devilish smile on his face as he held a remote in his hands. Facing the television, he clicked the power button and unceremoniously plopped down on the couch and turned up his volume to its highest dial.

"Well, too bad, I don't wanna listen to ya no more," Case smirked, feeling triumphant as he left himself under the impression the nuisance had finally been ridden of. Slumping into the soft cushions of his thrift-store bought furniture, the young man let himself relax and closed his eyes to rest when he felt a sudden shifting of weight to his left.

He shot up ten feet in the air, "Gyhaaaah!"

"You don't have too," Mikey countered to his previous words, as if he didn't scare the crap out of his friend who was still gasping for breath from moments before, his face still horribly flustered in embarrassment. Even still, blue eyes stared blankly at the dully flickering screen. Taking the controller that had been thrown to the other side of the couch where he was sitting, the terrapin flipped through channel after channel.

After a couple moments of awkward silence as Casey observed his best friend's brother incredulously while the other monopolized his TV, the young man waited in silence for an explanation. Mikey suddenly turned to him, then, giving his heart another minor start, "Dude, I seriously think you're TV's broken, its just coming up static."

A vein had risen out of Casey's forehead at the comment, his face growing redder by the second as he gritted teeth, "I haven't paid the bill this month, sorry."

Casey grunted as he rose from the couch, picking up the fallen pillows on the floor,"I wasn't expecting any guests."

"Yeah," Mike agreed absently, "...me neither."

Casey momentarily paused in what he was doing and breathed deeply, counting to ten like how Raphael taught him.

One, two, three, four...

Casey tried to start conversation, "Sorry for the mess."

Five, six, seven...

Mikey shrugged, giving a small smile, though his eyes were oddly distant from the gesture, "...its all good, Cuz. You come to expect after awhile."

Oh, screw it.

"Mikey."

"Yeah?"

"Why the hell did you pick my lock and settle yourself into my house like you own the place!?"

Michelangelo sighed and Casey raised an eyebrow dubiously at the uncharacteristic attitude of the usual upbeat and annoying mutant as he sat despondently by his side, his face covered in shadow by the contrasting lights of the screen in front of him. Peering down at his lap, Mikey's mouth formed in odd shapes as if trying to force the words he wanted to say out into the open.

But to Casey's lend-able ear and much to the orange turtle's frustration, the attempt only ended in silence.

Mikey let out another sigh, he shoulders slumping as he gave up on what he was going to say with a shake of his head and just settled himself with a grumbled reply of, '...don't wanna say' and Casey let it go with an undignified snort. Talk about being a kid, he thought before sobering up slightly as he cast a worried glance over at Mikey.

Though, Casey was no expert at feelings and the like, he knew something was seriously disturbing the turtle. Crossing his arms, he leaned a little more into the the other's face, his eyes squinting in thought. The action made the youngest fidget under his speculative gaze restlessly, a slight blush rise on his face in embarrassment at being scrutinized so intensely by the other.

"So, _Dude,_" the ninja flinched, but bounced back miffed at the slighting, "...what's up?"

"Nothing!"

Casey hid his amusement at the reply, "Oh, something's definitely up, alright."

A moment of silence presumed.

"What is it?"

"Nothing!"

Casey let out a laugh and continued to pester.

Oh yes, payback was _sweet._

* * *

The night was chilled and oddly quiet, the night sky muddled with cloud with no star or moon to be seen. The girl shivered, feeling the affect of the weather take its toll on the bare skin of her shoulders, arms, and legs. Tonight was definitely the night wear _this_ dress, the girl thought sarcastically to herself. Walking around another humongous building, another shiver raked up her spine. But this time not because of the weather.

She felt it again.

Unconsciously, she goes to swat an imaginary fly buzzing at the nape of her neck as she anxiously rubbed it in worry, her eyes hesitantly peering over her shoulder to catch a glimpse of the person observing her as she felt a pair of eyes practically burning holes in the back of her head. Damn it, she inwardly cursed, the clip of her heels clacking against the concrete of the sidewalk.

Still nothing.

Cloaked in darkness, he stalked her, his feet agile and quick - easily stepping in-time with her walk as her pace increased slightly. Good. She knew he was watching. It was about time for him to make his move anyway. His thoughts darkened as he took in her attractive form, her daringly red dress revealing long, tan legs as she walked confidently down the street.

It was time to get scare her off, he thought.

For good.

Gliding ahead of her, he slipped into the nearest alley, hiding himself thoroughly before he made his move. Waiting a couple moments until she walked by he nudged the nearby trash can with his foot, effectively pushing it over. It hit the pavement with a noisy clang and the unsuspecting woman gave out a shriek of surprise.

"Okay," the woman gasped, frantically looking around, "...what do you want from me?"

_I want you to go away and leave Mikey alone._

But he didn't say it, he just knocked another trash can over - his eyes narrowing and his lips persed in annoyance, noting how the woman stood her ground. The woman appeared more angry than scared, her eyes burning and her arms crossed over her chest defensively, "Well, what are you waiting for? Got tired a scaring me?"

Stupid. This was so _stupid, _all of it was.

But he didn't care, he was too jealous to care.

She continued, "...you know, I've been noticing almost every other week or so at how you've watched me... like, ever since the first time you saved me from those thugs. Thanks for that."

He gasped, his mouth going slightly agape in surprise as he stared at the woman.

She thought he was Mikey.

"You know," she started coyly, "...you can always come out and meet me if you want, just to say hi."

Leonardo very nearly threw up at her sultry expression, her full cherry lips curling in a charming smile. Her dark lashes fanned over her high cheekbones as she fluttered them, leaning her face forward as she tried to make it a point and scope him out of the darkness. Her dark, charismatic eyes danced with a look that promised things a being like him could only dream about as she barely skimmed over his still form, oblivious to the said fact.

...did his brother dream of doing things with this woman? Like what he did with him?

At the thought he curled his lips in a snarl, his eyes unknowingly flashing in warning.

Manipulating woman.

She was to blame for everything, Leo fumed as he remembered his brother's lost, wounded expression after the kiss he and his brother shared.

The memory of his lips and tongue chipped away at the leader's sanity slowly as he found himself slipping up in the most simplest of things. He found it hard to concentrate in a spar and he couldn't meditate properly, either. Worse yet, his brothers noticed as well and Splinter picked up on the eldest's unrest even before Leonardo himself was even aware of it. Even going so far before the sudden changes that took place just months prior to all this, Splinter somehow sensed it. And what bothered the leader of the clan bothered the father - a two for one deal - Leonardo supposed.

The woman's voice started to come back again, clearing himself of his thoughts as she tried to gently goad him out of hiding.

"Come on! Just one look at the face of my hero... is that too much too ask?"

"No," His own voice shocked him at how grounded and level it sounded as he purposely stepped into the light. The woman gasped again, taking a step back as her eyes went round and big in shock at the sight, "...I guess it's not."

* * *

**_AUTHOR: _**_Man, I just shocked myself with this chapter! Hope you liked it! :)_

_Thanks for reading!_


	5. Reprieval

_**AUTHOR: **__I own nothing, sad, but true._

_**Messy Triangle**_

_**Reprieval**_

* * *

All Raph wanted to do was eat his Frosted Flakes in peace. Glancing up, he saw his brother walk into the kitchen staring straight at him and he gulped audibly, but quickly played it off with being overzealous for his cereal as he attempted to go back to eating and ignoring his brother like he has been for the last two weeks.

But he was sure enough denied because fate just loved screwing with him.

"I want you."

And he almost swallowed his spoon.

And, now, as the renowned hothead coughed and choked on his silverware, spitting bits of cornflake out of his mouth as he tried to clear his trachea, he knew it was going to be anything but what he wanted out of the night as the traquil atmosphere completely evaporated at his younger brother's bold declaration.

Well, damn.

Donnie awkwardly patted his brother's back as he continued to hack up a lung, the younger grimaced as he noticed the mess the other was making as he vehemently spat out his food. Averting his eyes to hide his look of distaste at the sight, lips twisted in disgust instead. Donnie didn't come with the intention trying to create a mess out of everything, he just wanted to talk.

About him and Raph and their... feelings.

Eww.

Donatello shivered, but not out of disgust like he secretly hoped to.

"The fuck, Donnie!"

He flinched at the bad word, a light blush rising over his cheeks as he forced himself to repeat what he said only moments ago. He looked into the full, hard, undiscernable gaze of the thick skinned terrapin in front of him. His observant eyes catching the milk drizzling down his chin unbeknownst to his older brother as it further slid down his face, drawing Don's stare to his brother's muscled neck.

He absently licked his lips, briefly wondering what kind of sound would come out of his dear sibling's mouth if he bit him there, his tongue mapping out the wound as he lovingly lavished it. Would he moan his name, beg him to make him his, beg him to finish what he started in the lab those weeks ago? Mmm, a part of Donnie could't help but think of the possibilities but was dragged back to the present as a impatient growl cut through the air. The braniac swallowed thickly, his clouded eyes clearing as he found himself looking into a fierce golden stare.

"I-I want you!"

Raphael leaned back into the wooden kitched chair and let out a groan as he uncharacteristically whined.

"Right now, though!"

At the childish attitude, Donatello's annoyance peaked, his dark eyes narrowing as he crossed his arms over his chest, gritting his teeth, "Yes,"Donnie emphasized hotly, "...now!"

Raphael made a motion to rise from his seat, avoiding his brother's eye.

"I don't think I- Donnie? Hey, wait!"

But his protests fell on deaf ears.

Grabbing the hothead's arm and practically jerking him back to his chair, Donatello just gave him an insufferable look. Releasing his brother, the bo wielding ninja leaned forward, his eyes lit with a heat that made his brother's insides quiver with something Raphael couldn't identify as he stared into what seemed like the dark furrows of a endless, black sea.

"We're going to talk about this," His voice held no room for argument as he bested his eldest brother's authortive tone, ten-fold, "...I'm going insane with wanting to touch you."

Don's tone grew deep and husky with his added, "...all over."

Raphael's breath hitched as he fought the urge to close his eyes and lean further into the other's warmth. Hot damn, his little brother sure was a turn on right now, there was no way Raph could talk himself into denial about being excited in this situation. With the pit-fire gaze Donatello was sending him, too, he couldn't help the aching of his 'friend' a litte further south.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Was Don's held together, crisp reply of affirmation as he pulled away, honing his expression as he fought to act professionally about the current conversation and just not throw the red banded brother down on the table and do him then and there,"...but first we need to find Mikey and Leo, too."

Don silenced the other's protest with a raise of his hand, "We need to talk about this as a family and a team."

He wasn't just concerned for himself in this, Donnie reminded himself as he noted the strange and eccentric behaviors of his other brothers. Mikey being more flighty than usual while Leo being very forward and confrontational. Raphael noticed too, Don was sure. But, unlike Raph, he intended to resolve these barriers between them for good.

Determination sparked in his chest like a wildfire as he'd remembered just last week how Master Splinter had pulled him aside after training and filled him in on his concerns of divisions in the family. Splinter admitted to him how he felt a great unrest and turmoil within their leader and he asked Don to help all his brothers by helping the eldest - as their master saw him more fit in confronting Leonardo about it than himself or Raph.

Obviously, Mikey wasn't an option due to his being being the heart of the eldest frustrations. So, that just left Don and he was more than ready now. His mind already made up on what he planned to do. A thought popped up into the scientist's head as he all the more advanced on his reason to convince Raph to helping him round up their oldest and youngest brothers for a good old fashioned family meeting, "...unless it'd be simpler just to go to Master Spli-"

"No!"

_Step one, check._

Donnie turned his back to his brother and hid a smile before he disappeared into his lab,"...then you go retrieve Mikey and I'll worry about Leonardo."

He waved a hand over his shoulder before he left his older brother's sight, "Bye, then!"

Shit.

Raphael slowly rose from the table and put his unfinished cereal on the counter top. Running hastily into his room, he geared up with his belt and pads before grabbing his beloved sais and tucking them away in there usual place. Walking to the entrance of his room, he turned the light off and shut the door. Well, there goes his night.

And with that thought he headed out, breaking into a dead run out of the sewers.

* * *

The pale, unearthly glow of moonlight shined into the room, showing off the room's assets in it's silvery light. The apartment was small and dark,but homely while the walls bland in color. The furniture not muxh better as it appeared to be too dull and impersonal for his tastes. Mikey sat in silence, looking boredly around the room as he sat by the foot of the couch Indian style, his eyes easily piercing through the darkness as he watched for anything and everything that could provide to occupy his interest.

Damn Casey for not paying his TV bill on time.

Thinking of Casey, Mikey turned his attention back to his friend and couldn't help but think, "...my, how far you've fallen, Dude."

Sprawled out on the couch, Casey had already fallen asleep, his snoring loud and obnoxious like a blaring car horn. His soft black hair mussed all over his face and his arms in a tangle above his head as his tossed and turned, mumbling curse words in his sleep. And with the sounds he was producing that were notable enough to honestly say he could wake the dead, Michelangelo couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him.

Ever since his pretty nasty break up with April (again), Case found himself thusly kicked out. But unlike their usual spats and after two weeks of crashing in the lair, their vigilante friend decided to settle things. Leading to his official moving out, finding a job, and renting this crappy apartment.

"With no TV," The terrapin thought sullenly.

Suddenly, the AC gave a monotone hum, letting out more fresh, cool air as it circulated the room with its soft current. And much to Mikey's dismay, goosebumps had risen on his shoulders and upper arms. But seeing how he was a cold-blooded animal (mutant) it was probably the only a normal biological reaction to the chilly air, though Michelangelo still hated it regardless.

This was certainly not a pros to being a mutant turtle, Mikey concluded and put the con in his mental list for later contemplation. Now, Mikey found himself fretting... over things. And Battle Nexus champions don't fret.

Mikey pouted.

All he wanted to do was forget about... about him and Leo and the kiss, altogether. But when he closed his eyes to sleep, the panting and flushed face of his brother engraved itself in the back of his eyelids, making his body react in frighteningly different ways.

Yeah, Mikey admits he's jacked off before, like any healthy teenager. But it was the first time his sexually stimulated reactions had been so violent and aggressively ready at the mere thought of his leader's face. In fact, he'd found pleasuring himself while imagining the incident with his eldest and it shocked Mikey beyond belief. And what confused him all the more was the toppling feelings for that woman. He'd never felt so stimulated by her, not even in his wet dreams!

But before he could reflect anymore on it, his shellcell buzzed, lighting up his face as he pulled it out. Flipping the screen up, he read the text and knitted his brow ridges in confusion.

Found you.

Looking to the window when he heard a light tapping, Mikey's startled azure eyes clashed with gold. Smirking, Raph motioned through the window for the hyperactive turtle to let him in. Silently moving towards Raph and obediently unlatching the locked window, Michelangelo ushered his big brother in.

"What is it, Bro?" Mikey hissed softly.

"We gotta go... we gotta family meetin' of sorts," Raphael stated, grabbing his brother's wrist and guided him to the window.

Mikey in turn gently pulled away, grabbing Raph's attention. Looking over his shoulder at the youngest, the sai wielder's stomach plummeted as a lead ball of worry soon took it's place. The look Mikey was giving him now was like that of a captured animal - his eyes wide and the blue of his iris' oddly striking as an odd light filtered through his stare.

After a slight pause, Raphael fully turned to his brother and rested his hands on his shoulders in an uncharacteristic display of gentleness, "Hey, now. What's with the look, Mike?"

"It's because of me, isn't it?" This only confused Raph more as Mikey then started to shudder slightly in his grip, "...its because of what I did!"

"Hey!" The hothead gave him a good shake, "...its about everybody. We need to talk about what's been happenin' between us and resolve this... thing!"

Mikey quieted, taking a shaky breath and then nodding as he looked to the side to avoid his brother's searching eyes. This only made Raphael's concern grown, a large frown stretching across his face. After a moment of waiting for Mikey to calm down, Raph guided him out the window again.

Just what exactly did Mikey do?

Not wanting to think about it at the moment, the emerald turtle's muscled arm wrapped around the younger's shoulders in a subconscious act of comfort as they walked back home.

* * *

_**AUTHOR: **__Awww, that was cute! I can totally see Raphael doing that, too! Haha! :)_

_Hope you enjoyed reading!_


	6. Full Circle

_**AUTHOR: **__I own nothing, sad, but true._

_**Messy Triangle**_

_**Full Circle**_

* * *

Donatello waited in silence as he waited for the other caller to pick up. With the shellcell to his ear, he sighed. Looking in all the usual places where Leonardo could be but his attempts came all to none. Donnie bit his lip, he didn't even notice when Leonardo left if he was being completely honest with himself. But what worried him more was Leo was not picking up, no matter how many times he called.

But not letting himself give up, he called the seventh time.

"He should've answered by now!" The genius paced, his usually calm demeanor shifting to acutely irate in seconds. This time, all he heard was the dial tone. What is going on? Did Leonardo just turn the phone off on purpose? Well fine, Donnie had other means of locating him.

Running into his lab, Donnie went to his desk and clacked on his keyboard at a staccato pace as he accessed different forms of files and software. Plugging up his shellcell to a USB he waited for it to sync with Don's specially automated software before clicking the options tab and locating the tracking number specifically for his leader's phone.

It wasn't like Donnie to worry over his brother like this, but given the current situations and the volatile mannerisms of Leonardo concerning everyone, he didn't want to risk the chance of not worrying. His older brother was changing before his eyes and he and both Splinter were hoping this meet would help.

Donnie could only wish his father was here to help him manage all this but he was gone at the moment - being away on a two week trip to see the Ancient One. For a while, hid father had been very hands off with him and his brothers and Don supposed it was because he wanted Leonardo to get the gist of being the upcoming clan head.

But sometimes, especially in times like this, Donatello really just wished to have his dad at this point. Helping him along with his old wisdom and Japanese proverbs that almost any of his brothers (including himself) seriously ever took to heart. He always loved the faint traces of the smell of his master's tea in the morning and how it wafted in the usually bleak mornings and how it clung to his father like a permanent musk permeating the living room and Sunday nights as Splinter would watch his soaps on the TV late at night.

He missed it so damn bad he was tempted to set some tea to the kettle and let it sit and turn on Dawson's Creek just to get a semblance of the familiarity of his old life (before this whole mess ever started) back. When things were more happy and innocent, but those days were gone and Don just had to deal.

Naturally.

Relief flooded him as he saw a blinking blue dot pop up on the computer map of New York, Manhattan. But then, ha was quickly sent into the land of confusion again. Double checking the coordinates to see if they were right, Donatello hesitantly peered over his shoulder and gulped, his eyes landing on the his older brother.

"Hi," Don squeaked, not knowing what exactly to say.

Donnie gave his older brother a once over. Leonardo was pale and panting heavily, his eyes oddly hollow and colorless as he looked at his younger brother, seemingly disoriented. A faint sheen of sweat glossed over his body like a second skin as his legs quivered. Red flags went off in the other ninja's head as he noticed the signs of physical over exertion.

Ushering his brother quickly to the cot he reserved for medical situations, he settled his Leo down without a word. Don's mind went on auto-pilot as he looked for injuries or any other symptoms that could tell him any additional information about his brother's condition. His sharp eye caught a small wound on Leo's neck, taking a closer look at it he let himself breath when he concluded it was only a shallow injury. Donnie then pulled away just in time to see Leo was quietly mouthing something to him as he caught his breath.

"What, Leo?" Don probed gently, placing a hand on his shoulder, "...you can tell me, Bro."

"M-Mikey." Muttered Leonardo as his glassy, unfocused eyes looked through him. The blank look on his leader's face bothered Donnie more than he'd admit. The usually focused, determined brother seeming farther away than normal the more Donatello looked at the blue banded turtle who sat despondently before him.

Don's brow wrinkled in confusion at his brother's raspy reply, "...yeah, what about Mike?"

"N-need him," Wheezed Leonardo, "...need to t-talk to him."

Leonardo started to rise suddenly, struggling with effort to maintain his balance as he made a move to walk but Donnie quickly steadied him, trying to get him to sit back down with gentle persuasive talk but his eldest rebuttled him as he tried to push passed Don, his eyes sparking back with a familiar glint in him. With a deep breath, Leonardo pulled Don away from him and steadied himself.

"I'm fine," Leonardo grunted as he walked some more, slowly gathering his barrings as he looked around Donnie's lab. The said turtle trailed after him slightly as he walked to make sure his brother was indeed 'fine'.

"Yeah." Donatello agreed quietly as he tried to catch his brother's, "So, what up?"

Leonardo looked at him then and gave a small smile that looked more like a grimace, "The ceiling."

Leo's jokes were worse than Mikey's.

Donnie sighed as he failed at his questioning. Hearing the all familiar voices of his two other brothers who seemed only feet away, he sighed again. This was going to be a long evening, Don concluded. Quickly exiting his lab, the second youngest stood stiffly in front of the lair's entrance as his brothers walked in.

Leo, too, stood a distance away. His gaze calm, almost as if his little 'episode' never happened and Don found it troubling to see how easily it was masked by his leader's schooled expression. Of course he always knew Leonardo was very reserved for the most part of what he felt and thought. In fact, he was the most reclusive brother and Donnie always respected that. But this time it was different, this 'thing' going on between them had to be talked about. Splinter was counting on him.

With that thought strengthening his resolve, he faced his two brothers as they walk in. His mouth curving slightly into a determined frown secretly hoping that this will turn out best for his family and not any worse. He wasn't sure how much more strain the bond of family could take under the undermining feelings they were going through.

So, all Don could hope for was the best.

With his emerald, muscled arm slung over his little brother's neck, Raph pulled Mikey's head to his torso, holding the other still enough to give quick noogie to Mikey. Squealing, Michelangelo pushed away from his brother laughing merrily. His shining blue eyes filled with mischief and mirth as they gazed enthusiastically to Don.

Everything was coming into a full circle. 

* * *

_(Leonardo's POV: Flashback)_

_Ice flooded my veins and my vision flashed with a burst of light. With my feet frozen in place, my body pounded with adrenaline and my hearing and sight heightened with the sudden rush. The terrifying scream shouldn't have shocked me, but it did. I just stared at her though, vaguely alarmed and standing there like brain had been shut off._

_The scream was expected._

_So why was it so startling?_

_Her eyes were really big and her mouth quivered as she tried to breathe. The woman was shaking all over and going horribly pale. For a moment, I thought she was going to faint and with my previous malice towards this woman forgotten, I only act from instinct as she fell to the ground._

_She let out a choked and fearful cry as I advanced, her eyes glinting with unshed tears in the luminescent glow of a nearby street light. She struck out with her hands frantically as another yell came unbidden from her throat. Her hand struck out against the side of my neck, her long manicured finger nails pinching the soft skin causing me to gasp._

_It stung and I flinched away, dropping her._

_She let herself fall, as if paralyzed, into a puddle. Her eyes gazing at me in an indescribable way and I shrunk myself from her. Disappearing into the shadows again, then, in that moment, my phone went off and I gasped again, mortified. There was a slight pause before the woman's head turned my way and it seemed as though she shook her head, almost in disbelief at the sound._

_She let out a hysterical laugh suddenly, the lapse of silence broken as a big and disturbing smile settled on her face as she laughed, showing her all too white teeth. Her face preceding the onset of delirium as she grinned, "...the monster has a phone!"_

_My phone went off again and the coinciding laugh at the sound rang just as shrilly in my ears as the ringtone, I let out a panicked whine as I saw the flashing red and blue lights before I registered the blaring sirens - all the sounds hitting my senses too fast and all at once._

_With her full blown out laughing echoing in my head, I dashed away and disappeared into the closest manhole I could find._

_My body started to relax and my brain started to slow significantly fast as I entered the sewers, I wave of disorientation hitting me at the feeling. The first thought to come to my mind was what was I thinking? Was I so consumed with jealousy I would just blow everything and risk the endangerment of my family's life?_

_No, I shook my head in response to my thoughts, the answer finally dawning on me then._

_I wanted to see if it were possible, I think. I had to know if Michelangelo ever had a real chance with that woman._

_April accepted us, so why wouldn't she, I thought. Maybe Mikey thought that too and I sobered instantly. Mikey said he loved that human woman... if, if Mikey just happened to reveal himself like that like I just did, it would ruin him. My fists clenched at my side as I imagined what my brother's face would have looked like at the woman's reaction._

_Would it have been just as terrified and lost, like I felt. Would he feel bitter, confused, angry, rejected, heartbroken? I lay a hand over my racing heart and rubbed it tenderly as it throbbed with an all too familiar pain of longing as I thought of my youngest brother's face._

_...would Mikey feel like me?_

_To save his brother that pain, I decided, the open wound of rejection was worth it._

_Then, the phone rang again, breaking me out of my thoughts. Not having enough sense to me to make an adequate sentence let alone a full out conversation as well in an act of annoyance, I shut off my shellcell and decide to hurry home before Donnie blew something up._

_With that thought, I took off, I bittersweet smile marring my face._

* * *

_**AUTHOR**_: _This chapter was long and worth it! Hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
